


Count on It

by Miss_Murdered



Series: SouMako Ficlets [13]
Category: Free!
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Stripper!Sousuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:24:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/pseuds/Miss_Murdered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto visits a strip club and has a private dance from a very sexy stripper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Count on It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queen_egotist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_egotist/gifts).



The room felt cold due to the air-conditioning but Makoto was fidgeting and sweaty. That was because he was nervous. Very nervous. He felt like a lamb in front of the wolf and the wolf was about to walk through the door and devour him. So he shifted wondering if he could get out in time but knowing he couldn’t really. He’d lose his masculine pride. He’d lose his friends money. And most of all, he’d lose his chance to check out a sexy guys naked body.

He may be nervous, Makoto might find the whole strip club thing weird and awkward and intimidating but now his friends had clubbed together for his private lap dance… well, Makoto was going to see it through. No matter how dry his mouth was or the fact he couldn’t stop his foot from tapping.

Makoto jumped when the door opened, swallowing hard when he saw who was in the doorway. He’d not picked the stripper in question, Rin had only nudged him, his asshole of a best friend and teased him for his thing about blue eyes and black hair referencing his long-held childhood crush on his neighbour and then gone and paid for Makoto’s lap dance. So Makoto guessed he was going to get dark haired and blue eyed. What he didn’t figure was anything else and he felt his mouth drop open when the guy walked in – the cop in the most sinful cop uniform Makoto had ever seen.

The uniform was tight as though it was spray-painted on, the hat perched on his head and Makoto licked his lips when he saw how the shirt was mostly unbuttoned to reveal a hairless toned chest, pectoral and abdominal muscles glistening and perfect. It made him want to lick those muscles and Makoto tried not to squirm in his seat as he felt an erection building. He knew that the point of lap dances was that it was meant to be a turn on and the whole point he was here… well, it was because his friends wanted him to stop crushing on someone unobtainable but Makoto still felt embarrassed by his natural responses. By the fact his blood was heating up and his face was burning and his fingers were itching to touch.

“Your friends paid for ten minutes and… everything off.”

Makoto felt his hand instinctively grip the material of the seat underneath him as he figured out what was about to happen, the blood rushing from his head to his crotch-  the only reason he seemed to be slow on the uptake.

He made a noise that he guessed was a “ugh” and the guy nodded, walked and turned some music on before he took long strides across the small room until he was just in front of Makoto.

“First time?” he asked.

Nodding, Makoto didn’t think he could speak but the guy only laughed. “Don’t worry, I’m Sousuke… I have a lot of  _experience_ …”

The way he drew out the word experience made Makoto shiver but that shiver soon had passed when he saw Sousuke start to dance. It was mesmerising and Makoto found his gaze riveted on the guys hips, the tight low pants sticking to his skin as he undulated, each move making Makoto lick at his already dry lips. The moves imitated sex, the thrust in and thrust out and Makoto couldn’t help but have his eyes drawn to the crotch in front of him, making out that the guy was probably very well endowed under that uniform. Sousuke turned and Makoto saw a perfectly sculpted ass, an ass that was close enough to touch but he didn’t do that despite how much he wanted to. Instead he just tried to calm down the growing hardness in his pants at the closeness of the sexiest thing he’d ever seen.

Sousuke looked over his shoulder, throwing his hair over his eyes in a seductive way and those eyes were heavy lidded, lusty and hooded. Makoto felt his dick twitch as he saw the smirk on the guys face as he turned around again, starting to remove the shirt, the shirt that had seemed to barely fit anyway.

His torso had looked good with the shirt on but without it… Makoto felt his pulse race as he saw each dip and ridge of muscle, each curve and line of flesh and he wondered how it felt, his fingers twitching but he stopped himself from doing anything but watching as Sousuke gyrated, reaching up to the hat and removing it, placing it on Makoto’s head, leaning over so that Makoto could smell cologne and the masculine scent that must’ve been Sousuke. He breathed it in as Sousuke pulled back, his hands running up and down his own torso, pinching at his nipples before he reached to the waistband of his tight pants.

The song changed then and Makoto then wondered how long he’d been in the room as time had stalled and changed and become malleable as Makoto stared and marvelled at a perfect body. Sousuke’s perfect body.

“Ready?” he asked and Makoto managed a “hnn” noise and Sousuke began to remove the belt that had a fake gun attached.

Watching, Makoto felt hotter if that was possible as Sousuke changed his hip movements to something more sensual, slower rolls as he undid button and zipper, the sound of the teeth being split apart seeming to echo as he slid it down. The change of pace seemed to make Makoto even more aroused and he tried to think of something else but it was impossible as Sousuke started to pull them down, the fabric falling down toned thighs until Sousuke was kicking them off and he was naked apart from tight dark grey briefs. Dark grey that showed the outline of his impressive cock. The cock that Makoto was staring at.

“All off, right?”

Makoto looked up at the face, at the strong jawline, at the bright eyes, at the way he was smiling at Makoto’s clear naivety and nervousness. “Yeah…” he breathed out, his voice raw and gone.

Sousuke reached out then and Makoto felt a hand on his face, a thumb over his lips. “You’re cute, you know that?”

Blushing and feeling especially hot from where Sousuke touched, Makoto mumbled something that sounded like “nahgghh” but was meant to be no.

“Give me your number after… if you want.”

Makoto didn’t get time to respond to that as a moment later Sousuke’s hands were teasing at the tight waistband, pulling at the elastic and then… the underwear was gone. He rolled his hips in time with the music a few times, Makoto’s eyes taking it all in, all of the body in front of him until the music stopped and Sousuke turned, Makoto getting opportunity to admire a perfect firm ass.

“Time’s up,” Sousuke said and he bent down, the view pretty incredible as he grabbed for his underwear, sliding it back on and grabbing for the uniform.

Unable to say anything, his cock hard and trapped inside his jeans, Makoto only nodded and watched as Sousuke walked towards the door, those tight briefs leaving little to the imagination. Not that Makoto needed to use his imagination. He’d seen it all only moments before.

“I meant what I said,” the stripper said, looking over his shoulder, “leave it at the bar.”

And with that, Sousuke left the room leaving Makoto all hot and bothered. He knew he had to move, that someone else would use the room but he needed to be less flustered and less hard before he joined his friends once again. He knew Rin would tease at the very least.

After five minutes, Makoto was able to move and he left the private room, looking around to see Rin and Rei and Nagisa. Rin waved and smiled and Makoto returned it before he indicated he was going to the bar to get a drink. What he didn’t say in those hand signals was what he was really going to do.

Asking the barman for a pen, Makoto wrote his number on a napkin and was about to ask the guy to give it to Sousuke when he felt a tap on his shoulder, Makoto turning to see that it was the stripper cop back in his uniform.

“That for me?” he asked and Makoto nodded.

“Yeah…”

Sousuke looked at the number and the few words Makoto had written on it and he gave a smirk that was far too sexy. “Sure I’ll call you… Makoto. You can count on it.”

For the rest of the night, Makoto’s friends asked about how his private dance had gone and whether he had enjoyed it. And who the guy had been at the bar. But Makoto revealed nothing as he sat thinking about how sexy Sousuke had been and how he hoped he would hear from him soon.


End file.
